


Very Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, BUT ONLY ONCE, Face Punching, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, and it's an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be fair, he hadn’t meant to scare the tall boy with the stitched hoodie and way-too-much eyeshadow around his eyes. He’d just been looking for his class; he’d gotten lost (again) and going to a teacher was out of the question (their condescending voices and their annoyed glares could only be tolerated for so long) so he figured walking up to the least-intimidating kid he could find would be a safe bet.But. You know what they say about assuming.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	Very Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesirensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/gifts).



To be fair, he hadn’t meant to scare the tall boy with the stitched hoodie and way-too-much eyeshadow around his eyes. He’d just been looking for his class; he’d gotten lost (again) and going to a teacher was out of the question (their condescending voices and their annoyed glares could only be tolerated for so long) so he figured walking up to the least-intimidating kid he could find would be a safe bet.

But. You know what they say about assuming.

The boy had turned around, pausing in his conversation with an even taller boy standing next to him (god why did he have to be so fucking _short_ ), taken one look at Dee’s prosthetic (which covered most of his face because missing part of your skull was just such a _pain_ ) before crying out something about murder of all things before whipping his arm back and punching Dee straight in the jaw.

Dee stumbles back—because wow, this kid had a lot of strength, was his jaw broken? He’s pretty sure his jaw is broken—his hand held over the uncovered half of his face as he glares at the other boy, who, for his part, looks just as shocked as Dee is. He tries to think of something to say but nothing comes to mind, leaving him high and dry at literally the worst time imaginable.

How the hell does he manage to get himself into situations like this?

He watches the boy move his hands, shaky, fast, practiced, and he watches as the boy signs the words, _I am so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to._

Dee blinks. Stares. His heart thuds against his ribcage, growing faster, faster—and not just because he’s been punched.

No, he’s certain, given how aware he’s become of the words etched into his wrist, that his quickened heartbeat has more to do with the fact he’s standing in front of his soulmate than with being punched.

Damn. God dammit all to hell. He did _not_ want to do this today.

But he doesn’t really have a choice, now, does he?

Forcing a breath through his nose, tuning out the cackling of the taller boy standing next to his literal soulmate and barely keeping up with the apologies and excuses his soulmate signs, Dee thinks his response over. Again. And again, and again.

Then, very deliberately, he signs, _If you were trying to kill me, you failed miserably._

The boy freezes, eyes widening. Slowly, realization bleeds into his expression, and his mouth falls open in horror.

The other stranger’s laughter only gets louder. “Holy shit, Virgil,” he coughs in between breaths, “Double-D’s your soulmate! And you _hit_ him! Way to make a first impression, spidey-web!”

Dee watches as his soulmate—Virgil, his name is _Virgil_ —blushes, whipping around to glare at his friend. _This is serious, Remus! Shut up!_

“I mean, yeah, because you’re totally not getting any dick _now_ —”

“ _Remus_!”

Dee quirks an eyebrow. Well, at least his voice isn’t annoying to listen to. Not that the other seems overly fond of speaking, anyway, so it’s not like that matters.

“Remus,” he slurs out, jaw sore from moving it, “you’ve made your point. Go pester your brother.”

Remus’ eyes practically sparkle, shouting a shrill, “Okay! See ya, Virgil! Try not to get eviscerated!” before skipping off.

Virgil and Dee turn back to each other, eyeing the other over.

_You sign_ , Dee notes.

Virgil chews on his nails. Gives a small nod. God, this poor kid looks ready to jump out of his skin. _Mother’s deaf. I’m partially mute. It works._

“Did she teach you how to punch too?”

Virgil glares but decides not to justify that with a response. _Name?_

_Dee_ , he signs the letter, figuring it’s better than signing his full name.

_I’m Virgil._

_I know. Remus called you that._

Virgil scoffs. _He also thinks I’m a vampire. Thinks I’ll drink his blood and kill his family._

_He means well,_ Dee defends without really thinking about it.

The other shrugs. Then, eyes lighting up, he signs with quick, blurry movements, _What did you need? You needed something before._

Dee rubs at his jaw, faintly aware of the taste of blood. In the back of his mind, he wonders if he should see a nurse. _Looking for a class_ , he responds. _Mr. Logan Blight._

Virgil whistles. _Tough class._

_I’m in advanced classes._

The other hesitates. He glances down the hall, leaning forward on his toes and pointing.

Dee grins. _Are you not going to take me yourself?_ he asks. _I could get hurt._

Virgil frowns at him. _I am very sorry._

_Teasing. I’m not mad. Sore._

_I didn’t mean to._

_You can make it up to me later._ Then, starting to walk down the hallway (and grinning to himself because yes, Virgil faithfully follows after him), he signs, _I can’t believe your first reaction to seeing someone with a prosthetic mask was to scream at them, equate them to a murderer, and then punch them._

Virgil rolls his eyes. _Spend enough time with Remus and question my actions again. I dare you._

_Remus is a good friend of mine_ , Deceit retorts. _This is still a first for me_.

That only causes the other to smirk. _Guess that means I’m a good soulmate. You need to step your game up._

Deceit grins back.

He could get used to this.

…Minus the being punched part, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the dark sides a lot and it shows


End file.
